Stable nano-size particles of active agents ar useful in the field of pharmaceutical sciences. Smaller particles have a larger surface area and thus are more quickly and completely dissolved, and thus more likely to be orally absorbed. For applications such as coating on implantable medical devices, stable, smaller size active agent particles may reduce the risk of embolism.
Provided herein are simple, economical methods for the production of active agent nanoparticles having a narrow particle size distribution.